Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Contest 13:The Recorder
This Contest is closed Hello again fans! We have another BRW contest. This time the contest will be for us to build The Recorder! The winning MOC will be used as the unofficial image on 'The Recorder' page. Please note that this will not be anything official canon, in that respect this contest is just fanon. The winning entry will stay exclusive to this wiki and should not be added to other official Bionicle sites. Contest Rules * The character must stay relative their description: As they was never a detailed description of The Recorder's form you can make him any color so long as he appears 'twisted'. *As his species has not yet been confirmed, please avoid making him as a Matoran or Toa. * All pieces must be official Bionicle (Or Lego) pieces. This rule has recently been relaxed to allow you to use Hero Factory pieces to an extent. * You must keep a definite colour scheme between 1-2 main colours or it can get get messy. * No plagiarism of other people's ideas unless you have their permission: If this is the case then you should declare who's idea you have used or provide a link to evidence supporting this. * If the Character is from the Matoran Universe then they cannot have weapons such as the Thornax Launcher because that is an exclusive weapon of Bara Magna. **This rule also applies to heads. A character from the Matoran Universe should not have any Glatorian, Agori, or Hero Factory heads or helmets. However, these can be used as armor. This rule also applies for 'Hero Cores'. Winning *If you win you may revamp your entry if needed, re-upload it and - if it looks better - it will be changed. *If you win, User:Matoro1 will copy your entry onto Microsoft paint to add a tag reading "This image was created by Your name here in the BRW ****** contest. *You must clearly show: **Your user name **The fact it is fanon **The fact that it was a BRW contest Entering ******* #(whichever number) --(Signature) Photo(s) (Photo(s) here) Weapons *Weapon1 *Weapon2 *Weapon3 Sets Used *Set1 *Set2 *Set3 Then put the real entry below and upon the day, the voting, however the voting MUST go on the contest's talk page! =Entries= Entry 1 By Baterra1202 Image .]] Weapons *Stone Tablet *Carving Tool Sets Used *Von Nebula (claws on feet) *Unknown Slizers set (front of head) *Piraka Outpost (pieces for Stone Tablet) *Nuhvok-Kal (armor on upper arms) *Prince of Persia Brickmaster Set (writing tool) *Several other sets that I don't remember Entry 2 Images File:M1_The_Recorder_Entry_01.JPG|Entry Image File:M1_The_Recorder_Entry_012.JPG|''Recorder... phone... home...'' Weapons *Teeth Sets Used BIONICLE *Kirop - Mask/Head *Atakus - Arms/Legs *Toa Metru Whenua - Shoulders/Hip piece *Turaga Vakama - Inside of chest *Makuta Chirox - Torso Base *2006 playsets - Fingers Hero Factory *Thunder - Feet/Chest piece Entry 3 *Chicken Bond's Entry Weapons *Arm Blade *Claw Sets Used *Pre-BIONICLE Technic parts. - Leg armour *Post Light-Drained Takanuva - Head/Upper arm armour *Rahkshi Vorahk - Lower legs/Additional bade *Barraki Carapar - Main torso *Toa Inika Hewkii - Leg armour/feet/chest armour *Toa Inika Hahli - Back armour *Vican - Claw *Vahki - Upper legs *Gresh (Star) - Blade Entry 4 By Gravityhurts .]]Weapons *Teeth *Carving Scythe Sets Used *Turaga Dume and Nivawk- Main Head and Eyes, Upper Scythe, Waist *Bomonga- Claw *Maxilos and Spinax- Top of head, Lower Legs, Lower Arms, Feet, Thigh Armor, Shoulder Armor *Vamprah- Upper arms, Upper Legs, Lower Scythe *Gavla- Lower Jaw, Torso *Unknown- Scythe Shaft, Shoulder Armor Spikes